


[Podfic] Rorschach

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutilation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entagled_now's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Everyone is different after the apocalypse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rorschach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rorschach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149345) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** Rorschach

 **Rating:** mature

 **Content Notes:** scars, mutilation

 **Length:** 25:11

[download as an mp3 (23MB)](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/rorschach) or [direct download/stream (thank you paraka<3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Rorschach%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20entangled_now.mp3)


End file.
